Starscream gose to the Hospital
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: A prank by Sky Warp gone bad lands Starscream in the hospital. One shot. Request from Skyswift Prime.


One day on Cybertron a certain trine of seekers were in the sky getting some flight practice.

"I'm winning you two are so slow." Said Sky Warp.

"This isn't a race Sky Warp." Said Thundercracker.

"You two are just mad because I'm winning." Said Sky Warp.

"Just shut up and fly." Said Starscream.

They flew a few loops. When Sky Warp got bord and decided to play a joke on his brothers. So he teleported in front of Thundercracker witch startled him because it was so unexpected that he fired his missiles out of reflex.

Sky Warp teleported again and just in time. But the one of the missiles hit Starscream who was right behind him in the wing making him crash.

"Sky Warp!" "What were you thinking!" Yelled Thundercracker.

"I wasn't!" Said Sky Warp. "We have to find Starscream!"

The two flew to where their bother crashed and saw him laying unconscious.

"We have to get him to a medic he doesn't look good!" Said Thundercracker.

?

They got Starscream to the nearest hospital. And were in the waiting room.

"It's all my fault." Said Sky Warp.

"When will you learn not to pull those kind of pranks?" Said Thundercracker.

Then Knock Out came out.

"Is Scearmer ok?" Asked Sky Warp.

"He's resting now he'll have to stay over night for observation." Said Knock Out. "You two go home and get some rest I'll call if anything changes."

"Thanks." Said Thundercracker as the two seekers left the hospital.

?

A few hours later Starscream came to in the hospital. And got up off the breath and was seeing double. And tried to go out the door only to crash into the wall.

"Starscream what are you doing up!" Said Knock Out who had just come in.

"What happened Out Knock?" Asked a very confused Starscream.

"You were shot down in your jet mode by mistake and your in the med bay." Said Knock Out trying to help Starscream stand.

"But I don't feel hurt." Said Starscream.

"That's because I gave you something for the pain when you were out." Said Knock Out.

"It's working grate." Said Starscream who fell to the floor almost pulling Knock Out with him.

"Doc how much of that stuff did you give him?" Asked Breakdown who had just walked in.

"I'm starting to think to much." Said Knock Out.

"Why didn't you two tell me you both had twins." Said Starscream.

"OK let's get you back to the breath." Said Knock Out as he and Breakdown help the seeker back to bed.

"Thank you Knockdown and Break Out." Said Starscream before falling asleep and snoring loudly.

"Your welcome and good night." Said Knock Out as he and Breakdown left the room laughing.

?

Sometime later that night Sky warp was outside looking at the stars feeling bad about what happened and worried about Starscream.

When suddenly Thundercracker came out with a worried look on his face. "Knock Out just called they lost Starscream!" He told Sky Warp.

"You mean he died!" Said Sky Warp.

"No they literally lost Starscream!" Said Thundercracker. "He was dopped up on pain killers and they think he wondered off."

"We have to go find him then!" Said Sky Warp.

The two didn't waste time going to the hospital to help look for their trine leader.

?

Meanwhile at the hospital Starscream had wondered around in circles and was now laying down in the hall way because he still feeling out of it.

When four other bots Sky bite, Gastunk, Darkscream and Slapper entered. Slapper had gotten his tung tangled up and they had brought him to the hospital to fix it.

"Why is there a seeker laying in the hallway?" Asked Gastunk.

"I don't know let's ask him." Said Darkscream.

"Pardon me what are you doing laying in the hallway?" Asked Sky Bite.

Starscream started to wave at them and fired one of his missiles through the roof by accident. Because he was so out of it he forgot he had them.

"Ahh run crazy con!" They all yelled as they ran out the door to a different hospital. Not wanting any part of this.

Starscream in the meantime fell asleep on the floor.

"Starscream!" Yelled Sky Warp, Thundercracker, Knock Out and Breakdown who all finally found him.

"What happened?" Asked Starscream who was finally back to himself because the pain killers finally were off.

"We'll just say you had a ruff hospitals stay and leave it at that." Said Knock Out.

"Oh Starscream I'm so sorry I'll never pull anything like that again." Said Sky Warp.

"It's OK it was an accident." Said Starscream.

"Just glad everything worked out and sorry for any trouble we might have caused." Said Thundercracker.

"Its OK we'll send you guys the bill later." Said Knock Out.

 **The end.**

 **This story was a request from Skyswift Prime hope you all enjoyed it. I also gave the Predacons from the old RID series a small cameo hope you like it and feel free to check out my other fanfics.**


End file.
